Green Upon a Hill of Swords
by MasterRevan
Summary: After watching a potential hero in training Izuku lose his arm to a slime villain, Zerlrech decided to have some fun giving the child another chance for the sake of his amusement. Though it's up to Izuku if he wants to continue the path of a hero...even if it cost him himself in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I am…**

"_Sorry kid but without a quirk, you will never be a hero," said the crippled Symbol of Peace looking down at a green-haired child who's eyes showed his entire world had been shattered. After a long silence, the man left the child on the roof and left to fulfill his duty as a hero._

"Wizard Marshal?" asked an exasperated voice bringing him out of his multi-verse viewing allowed by his mastery of the second true magic kaleidoscope, turning to find a young woman, dark hair cascading down her back as she looked him in the eyes a look she's given him more times than he could count.

Turning his attention to her while keeping his periphery vision on the world he had been viewing the aged man smiled, his crimson eyes glowing in the darkness of the room.

"Ah, Rin Tohsaka I see you've arrived for your lessons," his eyes wandered to the deck of cards on his desk before his eyes were drawn to the red jewel hanging from her neck a grin splitting his face as an idea came to mind. Seeing the grin she backed up having grown used to the Dead Apostle's sense of humor, especially after he'd sent her boyfriend Shirou to a parallel world still in the prehistoric period for five weeks...dressed as a magical girl till he'd grown bored of it.

Raising a hand Wizard Marshall Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg used the second magic to reach across the multiverse pulling to himself a red jewel exactly like the one around his young apprentice's neck. Seeing the pendant in his hand she reached for her neck finding her's still there letting out a sigh before raising a brow questionably as her teacher stood from his seat clothes changing to those of a doctor.

"Zelretch?" Rin asked before her clothing changed to that of a nurse as he picked up the deck of cards turning to his apprentice his smiling widening as he watched the events of the parallel world.

"_**Detroit Smash!"**_ _yelled the now buff Symbol of Peace causing the slime villain he was fighting to be torn asunder and the weather to change. Though there was no patient smile on the man's face as he looked to one of the two boy's he'd saved from harm, one being a blond-haired loudmouth who'd been captured by the villain and then to the boy he'd told not minutes ago should give up on his dream. The young man had charged headlong into the danger caused by the villain and blond-haired boy without thought of himself, while heroes had stood by and watched the boy had saved his friend, but at what looked to be the cost of his arm which now had bone showing and was hanging on by nothing more than a thread as paramedics rushed to him to take the heavily injured boy._

"I hope you've been practicing your memory altering magecraft," Zelretch said as he put his hand on Rin's shoulder before using kaleidoscope, causing Rin to stumble as they appeared in what appeared to be an empty hospital room. Zelretch nodded to the room as he began to set up a ritual that Rin was very familiar with, her eyes widening as he used his blood on the floor his attention now split between the images of the boy being rushed to the hospital, Rin, and making sure he got what he needed for his new source of entertainment. "I want you to 'persuade' whoever comes in with a green-haired boy that this room is the only place he can be saved,"

Rin looked to her teacher with eyes full of curiosity before sighing at the insanity her life had become as she made her way out of the room to follow his instructions, eyes wandering back to the room every few seconds till she left the floor a sense of unease in her gut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Izuku did not know where he was, all he could see was a wasteland covered in swords. He struggled to walk only to stumble falling onto the hard barren ground the smell of iron filling his senses as he tried to pick himself up. He felt himself clam up in shock as he tried to use his left arm only to find his sleeve empty. _

"_**I...a….th….on...of...my..sword**__," his pain disappeared at the words that were punctuated with the sounds of metal clashing, looking up to see a man in red looking down at him with eyes that were a deep grey and hair that was a pitch white, his left arm outstretched and a judging look in his eyes. _

"_Do you wish to be a hero?" The man asked, his eyes studying him, "Even if it's nothing more than an impossible dream?" he could hear the pain in the man's voice along with some pity. "To become a hero that saves everyone?" the man moved his hand forward for Izuku to grasp._

_Izuku looked up to the man before letting out a scream of absolute agony as the spot where his arm had been was filled with the feeling of knives digging into his skin. Curling in on himself Izuku looked to the man for help but only finding the same judging look as he let out another scream. Memories flashed through Izuku's head of the many times he'd been told he could never be a hero; his mother's crying, Kaachan's explosions against his face, and the look in All Might's eyes as he told him his dream was impossible._

_But, none of that would stop him as he pushed through the pain reaching out a hand eyes filled with determination as he grabbed the man's hand. _

"_I...will be a hero!" he yelled, the man simply giving him a nod eyes filled with pity and a hint of understanding before his form started to fade as he let out a chuckle. Izuku's attention was brought back to his arm as the feeling of knives carving through his flesh disappeared being replaced with what felt like ants crawling under his skin._

"_Another potential hero of justice..," the man muttered getting Izuku's attention before shaking his head and smirking at him, "Well kid, looks like we're going to see where your dream leads you," Izuku opened his mouth to ask questions only for the world to be bathed in a bright white._

Izuku's eyes shot open, finding himself momentarily blinded by the light of the room before he could take in his surroundings. Examining the room he found himself in, he realized that it was a hospital room with his attention being drawn to his mother who was staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Izuku!" she shouted pulling him into a hug only to jump back as he let out a hiss of pain which brought his attention to his bandaged arm the red color of the cloth brought memories of what happened to his mind. Trying to regain control of his emotions as memories of the slime villain cutting into his arm he returned his attention to his worried mom who looked between his face and the cloth as she seemed to struggle with what to say before nodding to herself with determination placing a hand on his unbandaged arm. " You were attacked by a villain...the doctors say that if it wasn't for the fact that a specialist was in the hospital you would have lost your arm," Izuku felt his stomach clench at the thought of losing his arm looking to the bandages as Inko continued "The specialist a Dr. Zelrech had a quirk that lets him restore use of a limb using a special kind of cloth bandage, but you have to keep bandage on or you could jeopardize the healing process and risk losing your arm," she looked to the bandaged arm before bringing him into a hug making sure to not touch his bandaged arm.

"How long do I have to keep the bandage on?" Izuku asked in a shocked tone as she held him he brought a hand to touch the bandage, wincing slightly at the touch before the pain slowly faded to a dull ache allowing him to run his hand up and down his bandaged arm, the feeling of what felt like ants crawling under skin coming from it.

"I don't know,' she pulled him closer to her letting him feel the wetness from her tears as she held him close her voice becoming a whisper, "he left immediately after healing you….I was so worried I'd lose you too," he stiffened at that before returning her hug working through the pain to wrap both arms around her though the bandaged arm's grip was shaky and weak. After what felt like hours she pulled back, eyes still shining with unshed tears and a weak smile on her face, "They said once you were awake you were free to go home," Izuku smiled back at his mother nodding before taking some spare clothing she'd brought after being told he was in the hospital and changed in the room's small bathroom, his smile turned into a frown as he looked at the All Might design on his shirt, what he said playing through his mind.

"_Sorry kid but without a quirk, you will never be a hero," _his fist clenched drawing a gasp as his bandaged arm gave off a flare of pain. Leaning his head against the wall he pushed his sadness and disappointment down eyes shining with unshed tears before putting a fake smile on and joining his mother. As they made their way out Izuku was surprised to see All Might in his skinny form leaning against a wall, doing his best to appear nonchalant and failing. Their eyes met as Izuku and his mom passed with All Might's being filled with sadness and guilt and Izuku's full of hurt as they passed the number one hero, who moved to reach out a hand only to stop at Izuku's look giving him a slight nod as they exited the hospital.

Their trip home was quiet and uneventful with Inko occasionally looking at her silent son with worry and his mind plagued by All Might's callus words. Within what felt like seconds they were back at their apartment with Izuku heading to his room to rest after the terrible day he had, with sleep coming almost instantly as his head hit his pillow with his dreams filled with the smell of iron and the view on top of a hill of swords.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day after waking up and finding his mom had headed off to work, Izuku after having a small breakfast of eggs and toast left for a walk to clear his head. Walking through the city Izuku quickly found himself getting some stares, only finding out after a few minutes that the slime villain incident had been broadcast on TV leading to him taking some back roads to avoid looks and possible questions. While walking he clenched and unclenched his bandaged hand, still feeling some pain but, it was slowly becoming manageable.

While focusing on getting movement back into his arms, his feet brought him to what appeared to be a trash heap only to be proved wrong by a sign that said it was Dagobah Beach. His nose wrinkled at sight and smell of the trash heap that had probably once been a lively beach, bringing his banged hand to rest on a broken washing machine, feeling nothing but a numb pain as he tried to feel the machine through his bandages.

"_This could be a good place to train,_" Izuku jumped, looking around to find no one, "_Not going to find me that way kid_," said the voice Izuku's eyes widened as he realized the voice was coming from inside his head.

"Is this some kind of telepathy quirk?" he asked before he started to mutter under his breath, only to be knocked out by the sound of laughter.

"_No this isn't a quirk...though that's probably more believable than what I am,_" Izuku leaned against the discarded washing machine occasionally glancing at his surroundings. "You can call me Archer or Emiya," he could hear resignation in the man's tone before his voice became firm like steel, "_and I am going to help you become a hero,_" Izuku's eyes widened at the sheer confidence in the man's tone.

"How?...I'm nothing, but a quirkless loser," Izuku muttered memories of what All Might said coming to the forefront of his mind as he sunk to the ground, his hand clenching into fists and tears sliding down his cheeks. "How could I have ever hoped to be a hero,"

"_You want to be a hero who saves everyone don't you?_" Archer asked as Izuku wiped the tears from his eyes "_To be a hero that saves people with a smile on his face?...or was that a lie?_" his tone becoming harsh at the question. Izuku looked down at the ground memories of all the times he was told being a herp was impossible flashing through his mind only to be pulled from it "_You can be a hero Midoryia,_" Archer said the sheer convincing making Izuku gasp. "_Even if it's like looking in a funhouse mirror, I will help you follow your path,_" he muttered.

"How?" Izuku asked hopefulness in his tone as he pushed himself up to his feet looking at the trash heap, eyes full of hope and determination.

"_By teaching you magecraft,_" Archer said, Izuku giving a nod only to pause as what he said caught up to him his eyes widening.

"What?!" he shouted as Archer let out a laugh at the sheer disbelief in Izuku's tone before Izuku was forced to let out a gasp heat filling his bandaged arm spreading across his body a feeling of completeness filling him as the heat seem to spread through his body.

"_As I said,_'' then like a switch being flicked off the heat disappeared leaving Izuku gasping on the ground as the feeling of needles being stabbed into his body replaced it causing him to hiss in pain and curl into a ball, "_I'm going to teach you magecraft...more specifically the magecraft I know,_" Archer's voice pulled him from the pain "_the first thing you should know is this Izuku Midoriya. To be a mage is to walk with death,_" Izuku gulped at the seriousness in Emiya's tone before pulling himself into a sitting position and giving a nod. "_Then first thing first we're going to do is to make using your magic circuits second nature,_"

"Magic circuits? And what exactly is magecraft?" Izuku asked curiosity in his tone as he reached into his pocket pulling out a mini-notebook much to Archer's amusement. "And how are you speaking to me mentally if it's not a quirk?"

"_Well to start I'm speaking to you through the spiritual connection you now have with your new arm,_" Emiya said making Izuku's eyes widen as he looked at his arm with a mixture of horror and curiosity.

"New arm!?" Izuku shouted making Emiya sigh as Izuku started to pat up and down the arm giving it an occasional poke with his finger.

"_When you saved your 'friend' from the slime villain your arm was damaged beyond human repair._" Archer said in a dull tone as if talking about the weather "_A certain dimension crossing old man with a pension for pranks decided to give you a chance to be a hero...probably for his amusement by healing the damage to your arm by implanting my arm onto you...something that should be impossible!_" he could hear the exasperation in the man's tone on the subject "_But, it surprisingly worked and from what I can tell I'm nothing more than a fragment created to help guide you...eventually fading away as we slowly merge,_" Izuku looked at his new arm with wide eyes."_The cloth wrapped around your arm is the Shroud of Martin a holy artifact that keeps the fragment of my spirit from overriding yours and works as a buffer to slowly bleed my experience into you._" he paused to let his answer sink in before continuing "_Now magecraft is the closest thing to magic a human can perform with there being only five true forms of magic that you will most likely never encounter iso we'll be focusing on magecraft._" Izuku started to write the information down promising to himself he would ask about the true magics later as Emiya answered his last question "_Magic circuits are a pseudo-nervous system that runs through your body allowing you access to magecraft...yours are quite high quality,_" suspicion laced Emiya's tone as he went silent leaving Izuku to write down everything he learned a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"I can be a hero," Izuku said looking down at Emiya's arm clenching it into a fist "no…. I will be a hero that can save everyone," determination filled his tone. "Emiya-sensei please...help me," Emiya just chuckled at his determination.

"_Well kid we've got ten months to prepare you for that school you want to get into,_" Emiya said his tone taking on a professional hint as Izuku felt a chill run down his spine "_Get ready for hell,_" Izuku merely nodded as Emyia started laying out his training schedule.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Izuku panted as he carried a two hundred pound fridge, his magically reinforced body covered in sweat as he dropped it into the pile of unrepairable appliances destined for an actual junkyard. Looking at his handiwork he smiled at the half clean beach before making his way to a pile stacked up in the bed of a truck his mother had rented filled with electrics that his abilities in structural grasp told him only needed a few tweaks to work like new letting him sell them to some neighbors for a low price and giving him money for more training equipment.

"_Nice job kid,_" Emiya said as Izuku took a drink of water before heading back to a new pile of trash sorting through it, "_your reinforcement magic is almost at a point where you're wasting no mana and if you keep it up the beach should be clean in another month,_" Izuku smiled with pride as he moved to start moving the heaviest objects in the pile before Emiya cut in, "_I think that's enough training of your reinforcement...let's move onto something else,_" Izuku nodded understanding the dismissiveness in Emiya's tone, texting him mom about the new pile of electronics in the truck's bed before making his way home. Closing his eyes Izuku let his mana flow through his circuits down to his feet before pushing it out through them analyzing the structure of the ground while using it as a sort of sonar to make his way through the Saturday crowds.

"How long till you think I can start working on projection magic?" Izuku whispered as he made his way deeper into the city.

"_I give it a couple more months...wouldn't want you to burn out your circuits because you don't have enough control over your mana...but if you want to try and keep being an overachiever you could try tracing some of the street vendor's kitchen knives,_" Izuku smiled increasing his pace at the excitement of trying something new, ignoring Emiya's condescending chuckles his attention taken away from his training. His momentary moment of distraction led him into running into someone, a grunt coming from his lips as he slammed into the ground with a heavyweight on top of him.

Opening his eyes Izuku was greeted by a sea of pink hair as he was forced to move back to dodge two horns, his green eyes meeting gold surrounded by blackness. A blush crept across his face as what he realized to be a girl around his age pushed herself up allowing him a close look at her causing him to crawl backward, slamming his head into a wall.

"I'm so sorry!" he shouted, the pink-haired and pink-skinned horned girl shaking her head as she reached a hand out to him. Staring at the hand for a full minute till Emiya coughed in his head he quickly grasped the girl's hand pulling himself up trying to look anywhere but at her face.

"Chill out I was the one not watching where I was going," he gave her a quick look seeing a smile on her face as she looked him over before continuing to speak, "But, if you really want to make it up I wouldn't say no to some natto and okra," her smile turned into a grin as she leaned forward eyes looking into his as he tried to process what was happening,

"_Izuku!_" Emiya yelled in his head making him jump before shaking his head to clear it and giving the girl a nod.

"Sure," Izuku said quickly finding himself pulled by his arm and forced to follow the pink girl, "I'm Izuku Midoryia," he managed to get out as they stopped at a crosswalk the girl turning to look at him with confusion before smacking her forehead.

"I'm Mina Ashido!" she said with her grin still on her face pulling out her phone before putting it back in her pocket and turning her attention back to him with some gilt on her face "Sorry for kidnapping you...but my friend kinda had to take care of some stuff and I didn't want to eat alone," she let out a small laugh at the kidnapping part as the light turned red pulling Izuku along till they finally found themselves at what appeared to be a small cafe. Mina gestured him to follow as she made her way in leaving him standing outside the cafe questioning what was going on before following her in a few seconds later.

"Over here!" Mina shouted ignoring the annoyed look from some of the other patrons and the laugh from the man behind the counter as he made his way to the corner booth she was seated in. The man behind the counter quickly made his way to them taking their orders before heading into the small kitchen next to the counter leaving Mina to break the silence. "Boss isn't the best cook, but he makes the best coffee ever," she said with a smile leaning onto the table to look up at Izuku who fiddled with the zipper of his jacket "So what were you up to before our little crash?" she asked in a chipper tone.

"Just heading into town to browse some shops," Izuku said finally getting his blush under control. Looking to see the curiosity on Mina's face he elaborated, "there's a store downtown that sells replica swords," he said looking down at the table before looking back up to Mina.

"So you're a weapons nut?" she asked with a smirk that only grew as Izuku shook his head, his hair becoming ruffled. "Then why are you heading browse swords?" she asked bringing her elbows upon the table, resting her chin in her hands as she looked at him with unrestrained curiosity.

"To train my quirk," he said in a whisper looking around the room to make sure no one was listening in. Mina opened her mouth to speak only to interrupted as the man from the counter brought them coffee and food, Izuku managed to see his name tag that said Sojiro as the man gave Mina a nod and a smile before returning to his place behind the counter. The room became silent as Mina and Izuku ate their food with him finding the coffee to be the best he ever had while Mina spared him the occasional look.

After eating their food and having Sojiro take their plates they found themselves back in the booth, both of them enjoying their second cup of coffee. Izuku was pulled from his relaxation by Mina who leaned across the table looking him in the eyes with a smile.

"What is your quirk?" She asked her curiosity obvious, making Izuku choke at the direct question before he was able to regain control of his breathing.

"I call it magecraft," Izuku muttered causing Mina to lean closer to hear making his cheeks blush a crimson red as he struggled to continue without embarrassing himself, "it lets me use the energy of my body to do stuff," he said reaching into his pocket and bringing out a pen closing his eyes as he imagined the image of a gun cocking then firing his mana flowing through his body and into the pen which gave a brief glow as he reinforced it before handing it to her. Watching her try and find what was different he gestured for her to try and break it, a smile breaking out on his face as she tried in vain to break it.

"So you can make things stronger?" She asked getting a nod as he took his pen back letting his mana fade from it. "So why the swords?" She asked as they made their way to the counter Izuku paying for their meal, getting a thank you before they left the little cafe and into the sea of people going about their day.

"Because I can also use it to copy things...though I want to practice more before I try it," he said as Emiya's memories that were slowly bleeding through his arm came to mind, more specifically the sheer amount of swords Emiya was capable of creating.

"I'm guessing if you're practicing so much you're trying to be a hero?" Mina asked as they made their way down the street, getting a nod from Izuku.

"I'm going to apply to UA's hero course," Izuku said with some hesitation waiting for a hurtful comment that never came, instead Mina let out a small squeal of excitement grabbing his hand, her golden irises shining with emotion.

"Me too!" Mina said ignoring the looks they were getting as she jumped up and down before stopping her eyes becoming serious as she poked his chest "you better pass Midoriya," the seriousness disappeared from her eyes, to be replaced with the playfulness he'd grown accustomed to "after all, having a lunch buddy will make classes way more bearable," her smile returned as they finally arrived at Izuku's destination, an old shop that required someone to take a set of stairs down to enter. Opening his mouth to ask if she wanted to look around with him, he paused at the sounds of birds chirping with Mina reaching into her pocket pulling out her phone before giving Izuku an apologetic look, "sorry I gotta go or my mom's going to kill me, " she paused before smirking holding out her hand "let me see your phone for a second," Izuku gave her a look before handing over his phone watching as she entered her number into his contacts calling herself to get his number before tossing it back with an over-enthusiastic throw. "Talk to you later Midoriya," she said with a big smile waving at him before taking off leaving Izuku to watch as she became a blip of pink among the Saturday crowds.

"I talked to a girl," Izuku whispered eyes wide before looking down to his phone seeing that Mina had texted him a smiley face "I got a girls number!" he shouted getting some angry glares from those passing by. After giving them a brief apology he made his way into the shop with a small spring in his step trying his best to ignore Emiya's laughter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I hate you," Mina said gasping for breath, leaning against the frame of his apartment's door. Izuku just chuckled as he reached for his keys unlocking the door and removing his shoes before making his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he pulled out some ingredients for lunch before tossing Mina a bottle of water which she graciously drank.

"No you don't," he said with a playful tone as he started to prepare the ingredients as Mina watched. His hands moved like a well-oiled machine, the bleed effect from Emiya's arm showing as he prepared the meal as if he'd done it for years, "besides there are only five months till the UA entrance exam...a little running won't kill you, " Mina glared at him in mock anger as she waved her arms about.

"That was a five-mile jog!" She shouted, eyes focused on his hands as he worked.

"It was more like a walk," he said enjoying the look of disbelief on her face as he started to cook, the smell of food filling the small kitchen and bringing out a growl from Mina's stomach. Blushing, Mina gave an exaggerated huff looking away from him, eyes occasionally wandering over to the food he was cooking.

"Only you Izu would call that pace a walk, " Mina said with a smirk as a blush grew on his cheeks at the nickname. Clearing his throat Izuku focused his attention on the meal he was making as Mina turned her attention to her phone as she got a text, Izuku recognizing the sound that played. After the meal was done and they ate their fill with Izuku putting the leftovers in the microwave for his mom they found themselves in his living room with Mina watching TV while Izuku sat on the floor with his eyes closed focusing on controlling his mana.

"Trace on," Izuku said as he pushed the mana through his hands focusing on the structure of Emiya's blades Kanshou and Bakuya. The room was illuminated with a soft glow, as the blades slowly formed in his hands, though they were nowhere near the quality that Izuku saw in his dreams. Sighing and banishing the blades he tried, again and again, the quality of his blades bringing a slight frown to his face as he tried to perfect them.

"You know," Mina started to say, gaining Izuku's attention as he banished another failure, "Why do you say that every time you start training your quirk?" she raised an eyebrow as Izuku gained a light blush.

"It's kind of a force of habit," he said scratching the back of his head before raising his hand the glow of his magic circuits visible under his skin as the framework of Kanshou slowly appeared in his hand, "When I trace things I store them like a blueprint in my mind," he slowly pushed more mana out as the blade slowly beginning to form, "But, it takes some time to make usable copies," he held the newly made Kanshou before reinforcing his hand and bringing it down on the blade causing it to shatter like glass making Mina jump. He smiled apologetically at her as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "but that wasn't your question was it….saying it helps me relax," Mina chuckled, rolling her eyes at Izuku impromptu lesson about his abilities.

"But if you have a blueprint of the object stored in your mind shouldn't you be able to make perfect copies?" she asked receiving a shake of his head as Izuku started making more copies, "Why not?" she asked with curiosity in her tone and eyes.

"It's like trying to perfectly color in a picture perfectly when only having seen it once, using a huge paintbrush," he continued to absent-mindedly trace the swords as he tried to come up with the best explanation " you can get most of it right, but miss out on the finer details. Those require me to focus and basically use the huge brush as a small one," he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "Sorry that probably doesn't make that much sense does it?" Mina just smiled and shook her head.

"So you're trying to copy something perfectly….like a counterfeiter," she said getting a happy nod from Izuku before he paused at what she said.

"Yeah that fits," he said rubbing the bridge of his nose, "though being called a counterfeiter feels a little too much like a villain to me," he said with a sigh as Mina let out a laugh as he discarded another failed attempt. Letting out a hum while watching him try and fail to make perfect copies, she reached out and flicked his nose pulling his attention from his training as he fell back the incomplete blade falling to the floor as she looked down on him from the couch with a smile on her face.

"Why don't we do something fun?" she asked making Izuku blush as her face moved closer, her golden eyes sparkling with excitement "There's a new horror movie out I think you'll love!" she shouted jumping from the couch and pulling him from his prone position as she pulled him to the door of his apartment.

"Wait I do-" he started to explain that he wanted to keep training and that he didn't like horror movies only for Emiya to chime in with amusement lacing his tone.

"_Just go Izuku,_" he could swear that the red archer was laughing internally at the situation, "_There is such a thing as overworking yourself...besides once you get into UA your training now will pale in comparison to what I'm going to put you through then,_" Izuku shook in fear at Emiya's tone before he sighed pulling his jacket on, smiling at the excited Mina as they made their way out of the apartment building with Mina pulling Izuku along much to the amusement of some of the passersby.

Chuckling as Mina tried to explain what the movie would be about Izuku's attention was drawn to a shade of white in one of the alleyways they were passing by stopping as a brief memory flashed through his mind of a girl with white hair. Images of her death at the hands of a blond-haired monster flashing through his mind bringing him to his knees as the memories seemed to force itself through his mind.

"Izuku?" Mina asked eyes full of worry as she put a hand on his shoulder as he gasped for breath. Closing his eyes Izuku let his mana flow through him as a means to distract himself from the pain, though his brief reprieve was interrupted as his mana enchanted sense of smell was assaulted with the smell of blood. Opening his eyes causing Mina to gasp at the intensity in them, Izuku pushed himself to his feet looking Mina directly in the eyes showing specks of grey among the sea of green his eyes normally were.

"Meet me at the theater," he said, tone rigid like steel and before she could question him his magecraft body was already heading into the alleyway. Closing his eyes he let his sense of smell guide him, finding himself in front of a turned over trash can opening his eyes he brought his hand to rest on the trach can feeling it shaking. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you," Izuku said softly watching as the trash cans shaking slowed though it still shook. "I'd like to help you if you'd let me," he said forcing a smile onto his face waiting for what felt to be a couple of hours nut was only a few minutes as a small hand came from it followed by the form of a small girl as she crawled from the trash can. Her hair which he guessed was normally a bright white was covered in dirt and grim with her clothing being a hospital gown, arms covered in bandages and her eyes full of utter terror as she looked at Izuku. Opening his mouth to speak Izuku's eyes widened at the sheer killing intent he felt coming from around the corner of the alleyway, the little girl looking to it with a look of resignation. Pushing his reinforcement to its limits he moved forward in a blur picking the girl up and jumping with all the strength he could muster finding himself soaring briefly through the air before being forced to roll as he landed on the roof with a thud shielding the child with his body wincing as his leg's felt like he pulled something.

After closing his eyes and taking some deep breaths he opened them to find himself staring into a pair of red eyes as the child looked down at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Giving her a smile he moved to speak only to quickly grab her at archer's warning, ignoring the pain in his legs as he rushed to the access door of the rooftop using his magecraft to quickly create a key that would work on the lock, quickly opening the door and sliding inside leaving it open just a crack. Looking out the crack he watched as a man wearing what appeared to be a plague doctors mask appeared on the rooftop examining it before letting out a yell of rage slamming a fist into the rooftop leaving a deep dent before regaining control of himself, jumping from the rooftop with a look of rage.

Letting out the breath he'd been holding in, he slid down the wall the child now looking between the crack of the door and him. Giving her a small smile to try and ease her fear he opened his mouth to ask her some questions only for the silence to be broken by a growl from her stomach. Feeling the adrenaline leave him he let out a chuckle pushing himself up on shaky legs offering her a hand.

"How about we get you something to eat...we can save questions for later," he said as the child looked him in the eyes with suspicion before slowly taking his hand. Pulling off the jacket he was wearing he gave it to her, chuckling at how big it was on her before they made their way down the building managing to bypass anybody who was there as they found themselves on the street with Izuku making his way to the theater, keeping the girls hand in his so he wouldn't lose her in the crowd. "We just gotta get my friend...I'm sure you'll like her," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. Making their way through the crowds, Izuku let out a sigh of relief as he saw Mina's pink hair quickly calling her over to explain the situation as they made their way to the cafe that Mina had taken him to during their first meeting.

After Mina had managed to get her to reveal her name which was Eri, they ordered her some food before they slid into the corner booth with Mina beside her and Izuku across from her. Mina made small talk with her while waiting for her food to arrive drawing a chuckle from them both as her eyes sparkled as Boss sat her plate of pancakes down, drool trailing from her mouth before she started to dig in using her hands. Watching in morbid fascination as she finished off her plate they waited for her to finish before they started to ask questions.

"So Eri what were you doing in that alleyway?" Izuku asked as Mina was wiping syrup off her face. " and who was that bird masked guy?" He watched as she seemed to deflate with Mina giving him a slight glare.

"I managed to get away," she said toying with the sleeves of his jacket, "I didn't want to be hurt anymore," she gripped her arms tightly, where her bandages were. Mina and Izuku shared a look as Eri fell silent before continuing with a broken tone "I'm a monster," she said pulling her knees up to her chest eyes shining with unwashed tears. She jumped when Mina wrapped her arms around Eri pulling her into a hug.

"Who told you that you were a monster? The bird faced guy?" She asked with a soft tone as she rubbed Eri's back. Eri nodded before wrapping her thin arms around Mina pulling herself tighter into the hug. Sharing a look with Mina over Eri's shoulders Izuku looked at her eyes burning with determination as a plan formed in his mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Izuku are you sure this is a good idea?_" Archer asked as Eri, Mina and he arrived outside All Might agency. Mina was holding Eri close looking at Izuku with curiosity as they looked up at the big building. Turning to Mina he gave her a nod before entering the building alone, telling the receptionists to tell All Might that he was there to see him. After waiting for about five minutes she gave him a nod gesturing for him to enter the elevator behind her.

"It's probably a terrible idea," Izuku said in the empty elevator, letting out a chuckle at the fact that if it was a few months sooner he would have been overjoyed being in All Might agency. "But it's the only option I can think of," he let out a sigh as Emiya became silent, watching the doors open as the elevator reached the top floor.

"**Young Midoriya I did not expect to see you!"** All Might said with his trademark smile before coughing out some blood his buff form being covered in smoke before revealing his skeletal true form, "I thought after all that happened… I would be the last hero you'd want to see," he said with his voice full of guilt. Looking at the man he had respected for so long and still somewhat did, Izuku let out a sigh.

"You were the only person I could think of coming to," Izuku said staring into All Might's eyes with determination " I need your help," All Might paused, looking over Izuku before closing his eyes and giving him a nod.

"If it's something I can do, I will help you," All Might said gesturing to his office door with Izuku following him, eyes still shining with determination.


	2. Chapter 2:What a hero is

**Chapter 2: What a hero is.**

"**You're quite the trouble magnet aren't you young Midoryia,**" All Might said with a forced chuckle reading through a document brought to him by his receptionist. Izuku let out an embarrassed chuckle scratching the back of his head with his free hand while the other one was wrapped around Eri who was hiding her face in his neck, scared of the giant of a man. He spared a look to Mina who was just staring in awe at the number one hero, a look she'd had since he'd informed All Might about the situation and he'd had them come in moving the conversation to his office. "**First the slime villain and now this,**" he sat the paper down his face becoming serious as he looked between Mina and Izuku "**While I commend you for rescuing someone in need, I feel I should remind you that what you did was technically vigilantism….something that I'm sure you know would hamper your ability to enter a hero school such as UA if it was found out,**" he looked to Eri his look softening before sighing "**However that is not the main problem...the bird masked man that you mentioned matches the description of a prominent member of the Yakuza that is currently under surveillance after rumor of a takeover,**" Izuku and Mina shared shocked looks before looking to Eri.

"Why would the Yakuza be after Eri she's just a kid!" Mina shouted wincing when Eri flinched, "Sorry," she muttered looking down at her hands that were clenched into fists, shaking. Looking to Mina then to Eri Izuku turned his attention to All Might.

"What do we do?" Izuku asked pulling Eri close. All Might seemed to be caught off by the question before smiling and letting out a laugh.

"'**We' do nothing young Midoryia, I will notify the proper authorities,**" he looked to Mina and Izuku before nodding to himself, "**While I understand taking young Eri somewhere to discuss your situation before coming here, by being seen with her you have put yourselves and your families in great danger,**" Izuku's eyes widened as he reached for his phone before being stopped by All Might "**Do not fear, I have already had a friend in the police department send some officers to look after your families till this Yakuza group have been taken care of,**" Izuku deflated in relief before opening his eyes and looking to All Might.

"What about Eri?" Izuku asked feeling her grab his tighter as if he were about to disappear, "What will happen to her?" the concern in his voice was audible. All Might paused taking a moment to look him in the eyes seeing nothing but determination in them before sighing.

"**She will have to be taken to the hospital, to make sure any injuries are cared for…after that she'll need to have a home found for her,**" Izuku winced at Eri's grip tightened around his neck. Reaching his hand up to calm her down he could feel her shaking.

"What if my mom wanted to take her in," Izuku asked, making All Might's eyes widen at the suggestion as Izuku tried to think of a way to help Eri. "I mean...I'm sure she'd be willing to let Eri stay with us," Izuku tried to think of a way to keep Eri safe and happy.

"Why," Eri said pulling away from him, tears streaming down her face dropping down to the floor as she looked Izuku in the eyes, "why do you want to help a monster like me...a curse….why are you so kind to me " he could see pain and longing in her eyes, archer's memories of a girl much similar to Eri flashing through his mind.

Reaching his non-bandaged hand forward he placed it on the top of her head giving her a smile, eyes full of understanding beyond his years, "How could I ever hope to be a hero that saves everyone if I can't even save one little girl?" he moved a strand of her hair behind her single horn, "and no matter what that man said I will never abandon you," he said with a smile, Eri looking into his eyes for any sign of deceit only to find none, rushing forward and pulling Izuku in a tight hug. Their moment was interrupted by All Might as he cleared his throat holding a phone in his hand.

"**There is currently a patrol car on its way to pick you up and take you to the hospital,**" All Might pause before looking to Mina, "**if you wouldn't mind young Ashido could you take Eri here and wait in the lobby...there is something I wish to speak to young Midoriya about,**" giving Eri a nod, he watched as she grabbed Mina's hand and followed her out of the room, eyes wandering back to Izuku who gave her a smile as the door closed leaving Izuku and All Might alone. The room was briefly filled with steam as All Might dropped his muscled form becoming his true form.

"...I would like to aplog-" All Might started to say only to be cut off by Izuku.

"Don't…" Izuku said looking down at his bandaged arm. "I understand why you said what you did….someone without a quirk trying to be a hero is an impossible dream…. I get that now," Izuku clenched his bandaged fist ignoring the guilt on All Might's face.

"Yet now you have a quirk don't you," All Might said eyes still on the bandaged arm, before bringing his gaze to Izuku's face, "while it's not uncommon for someone's quirk to awaken under great stress...to do so later in life is unheard of," he looked back to the bandages "I tried to pay for the surgery as a means to amends, but the doctor had waved his fee," he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Where are you going with this All Might?" Izuku asked, getting a small smile from the hero.

"You were more than willing to sacrifice yourself to save your friend from the slime villain," All Might said standing up and moving to look at the pictures on his wall," and even willing to risk getting arrested for breaking and entering and public quirk usage all for the sake of a little girl you'd just met," he turned to face Izuku with determination on his face, "why is that?"

Izuku looked at All Might with an eyebrow raised before letting out a sigh, "I don't know my legs just moved on their own," he said getting a grin from All Might who nodded his head.

"Exactly!" All Might exclaimed, "that is the heart of a hero...something that shows that you with every fiber of your being are willing to fight tooth and nail to save someone!" All Might's form shifted as he became buff once again, "**so I ask you Izuku Midoriya will you become my successor?! Will you inherit my quirk!**" Izuku stared at the number one hero, eyes wide.

"Uhhh what do you mean by inheriting your quirk?" Izuku asked as All Might dropped his buff form spitting out some blood.

"To be honest I wanted to offer this opportunity to you after the slime villain incident," All Might said sheepish rubbing the back of his neck "but I had a feeling you soundly want to see me….after all, it was my fault you almost lost your arm," he looked down before a small smile appeared on his face, "but after hearing your little tale of heroics today, I know that I've found a worthy successor of my power...someone to become the new beacon of hope,"

"You didn't really answer my question though," Izuku said, an embarrassed looking appearing on All Might's face as he let out a cough before nodding to Izuku.

"There have been many theories to what my quirk is, with the main one being some form of invincibility," he moved a hand over to the side of his chest, "but we both know that isn't true...my quirk was inherited from my teacher and she inherited from her teacher before her," Izuku's eyes widened at the implications, "it's a quirk that has been passed down eight times gaining strength with every user and passing their will onto the next," he looked to Izuku, "since my injury I have been looking for a successor to become the ninth inheritor of this power...and young Midoriya I do not doubt that it should be you," Izuku sank into the chair he was in, his thoughts going a mile per second.

"I admit that I was a little afraid to offer it to you after the slime incident since the quirk requires a vessel capable of harnessing the amount of power...and with your injury, there was the chance you could rip your arm apart," he looked to the arm again, "but from what you said about your quirk you should be able to use it if you reinforce your body enough to withstand the power," he paused looking Izuku over, "after some months of intense training that is," Izuku just stared at him before shaking his head to clear it.

"Can I think about it?" Izuku asked, "I mean I'm still learning about my abilities...I'd like to at least master my quirk before accepting yours...if that's okay," he said getting a laugh from All Might who retook his buff form.

"**Of course young Midoriya...though if you're willing I'd like to help with your training, **" All Might seemed to hesitate before nodding to himself "**Not only to prepare you for my quirk if you should accept it...but as an apology for my harsh words,**" he raised a hand to stop Izuku from interrupting "**Ever since my injury, you could say I was lost doing what had to be done without any thought, saving lives because it was my job as the symbol of peace and not for the simple act of saving someone… I forgot a promise I made to my teacher,**" a small smile formed on his face " **a promise to keep being a hero she would be proud of...you reminded me of that promise young Midoriya and for that, I can only offer my thanks,**" he said, his sincerity showing in his voice. Looking to the clock he nodded to himself, "**the officers should be here by now, we should join Eri and young Ashido,**" he said as they made their way out of the room pausing outside the door, "**if I may ask, why do you still wear that bandage?**" Izuku looked down at it before looking up to All Might giving him a slight smile.

"I guess to remind me that the worst day of my life turned out to be one of the best," he ran a hand down the cloth covering his arm, "if it wasn't for what happened I would never have become the person I am today," his mind flashed to Eri who he would probably have never met if he'd never met Mina training his magecraft and everything he had learned from Emiya a smile forming on his face, "Plus with my abilities, I can make it as strong as steel...eventually and protect it,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Izuku felt a small smile form on his face as he heard his mom fussing over Eri in the bath while he sat in their living room his attention being drawn to the television, his smile turning into a frown. It showed the top-down image of a part of the city covered in rubble and destruction, the news reporter looking hurried as someone off-screen handed her a stack of papers.

" From what we were able to gather what you are seeing, is the aftermath of a battle between what is believed to be the Eight Precepts of Death, a Yakuza group that has slowly been gaining traction," she paused looking over the papers in her hand nodding to herself, "Earlier this evening witnesses report seeing All Might and his former side-kick Sir Nighteye together for the first time in years. It is believed that with the district involved that Sir Nighteye was the one to notify the hero of the situation," she put the stacks down looking at the camera, "We have not yet heard from either's agency or the pros themselves...but we can only wonder why after years of separation they decided to join forces once again," she looked off-camera giving, someone, a nod, " We are still gathering information and trying to compile a list of how many injuries were caused in the struggle, and possible deaths….please stay tuned," Izuku switched the television off with a sigh, looking down at his bandaged arm.

"_I understand how it feels to not be able to help people, but this was the best outcome we could have hoped for with how unready we are,_" Archer said his voice full of understanding. "_We both felt the killing intent the bird-masked bastard...at your current level beating him would have required removing the shroud...and I don't think you would be able to withstand the influx of memories, let alone even the small amount of my soul that is in the arm,_" Izuku numbly nodded his head.

"I know...but I still feel like I should have done more," Izuku said clenching his hand into a fist thinking of the damage he'd seen. He was greeted with silence as he looked out the window at the night sky, sparing a look at his phone to see that Mina had texted him that she was done for the night. "That memory I had...you've been hiding some from me," Izuku said, breaking the silence, hearing Emiya sigh.

"_While you've slowly been receiving my memories while you sleep, I've tried my best to keep some of the worst away,_" Emiya said his tone full of frustration, "_but….it seems that I've failed_," he sighed. Izuku closed both his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"I understand why you did it," Izuku flinching slightly as he remembered the white-haired girls fate distracting himself from it by trying to trace Emiya's swords only for attempt to be warped and distorted, "But, if another memory had triggered before I had hidden with Eri then…" he said leaving the obvious question out in the air.

"_I know…. I won't be filtering them anymore,_" Emiya said with a huff, "_just know that some of what you're going to see,_" he paused as Izuku tried another attempt only for it to shatter like glass, "_is hell_," his tone resolute underlined by a bitter sadness.

"...do you think it was wrong for me to think about accepting All Might's offer?" Izuku asked receiving a huff from Emiya, "I know you don't like him but, I do need training in responding to high-speed opponents...and somewhere to train my archery," he said tossing away another failed attempt that dissolved before it hit the ground smiling softly as he looked over the sofa, watching as Eri dressed in one of his All Might shirts eating some apple slices with a wide smile on her face.

"_I will admit having the number one hero in your corner does help quite a bit...I don't want to think of the legal nightmare it would have been to have your mom to adopt Eri otherwise,_" Izuku let out a chuckle as he remembered the look on the faces of the city officials that All Might has spoken to about getting his mom custody of Eri. "_I am also interested in the story of his quirk...is it similar to what you're going through with my arm I wonder,_" Izuku nodded before his attention was drawn to Eri who looked at him with eyes wide with excitement.

"_I want to increase my training as well_," he thought to Emiya receiving a grunt of acknowledgment before giving his full attention to an excited Eri who was listing off everything she'd done since coming into the apartment

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you ready young Midoriya?" All Might asked as they stood inside UA's gym gamma. The room had numerous tennis balls cut to pieces along the floor and the walls and floors were covered in dents. Giving All Might a nod, the number one hero disappearing in a blur as Izuku was forced to quickly trace a blade, cleaving a tennis ball in two both half slamming into the wall behind him with enough force to dent it. Though he wasn't given a reprieve as he dismissed the blade and quickly traced another to cleave another ball in two, being forced to lean back, the whizz of a ball traveling at almost fifty miles per hour passing by his ear.

The next hour was spent with Izuku dodging and slicing while pushing his tracking abilities to their limits. The sound of an alarm from his phone brought their little training session to an end, with Izuku falling onto his back as he huffed for breath with All Might slowly making his way over to him, losing his buff form as he looked down at Izuku with a grin.

"You've improved quite a bit this past few months young Midoriya," the number one hero said offering him a hand up which he took pulling himself to his feet, "when we started, your stamina would give out at around thirty minutes, and that was with me not even trying!" He let out a laugh as Izuku walked over to his things, letting out a sigh as he drank some water before turning to look at All Might.

"And when we started you sent me flying a mile out at sea," he said watching All Might wince slightly at the reminder of his brief experience as a torpedo, "though I guess it had the benefit of moving our training to UA," he looked around the building with a smile, "just a few more hours and I'll be taking the entrance exam,"

"I am sure you will impress my boy," All Might said as they gathered their stuff, with Izuku checking his phone and letting out an exasperated sigh. "What is it young Izuku?" the number one hero asked as they made their way out of the gym, with Izuku sparing a glance at the campus before answering.

"I have to pick up some apples on my way back," he smiled as All Might gained a knowing look on his face, "apparently Eri has managed to eat all of them again, " he slid his phone into his pocket as All Might let out a chuckle.

"How is Eri adapting?" He asked, their walk to the back entrance of UA slowing as they talked, "Nighteye handled most of the evidence after the raid, so I can only guess what she's been through," Izuku nodded his head.

"She's improving...though there are a lot of nights I end up having a visitor that can't sleep," a fondness was prevalent in his tone, "and she thinks having red bandages to match mine would be...cool," he said receiving a questioning look from All Might, "Mina's been visiting quite often and Eri has picked up on a lot of the words she says," All Might nod in understanding as he'd visited the Midoriya household while using his true form, pretending to be a member of his agency named Toshinori Yagi who'd taken an interest in him after he'd rescued Eri. Their talk paused as they passed through the gate nodding to the security guard and making their way to All Might's car.

"Are you still going to hold off accepting One for All?" All Might asked as he drove through traffic. "While I do not doubt your abilities, I think you should reconsider, " he said, sparing a glance at Izuku before turning his attention back to the road.

"I'd prefer to completely master the abilities I have now, before accepting," Izuku said with a firm tone looking out the winder as cars passed by, "I know you want to pass it on and I am willing to become the ninth inheritor...but I want to feel ready when I accept it," he said getting a brief nod of understanding from All Might though there was some hesitation.

After a brief stop for the apples, they made their way to the Midoriya residence with Izuku lost in thought.

"_I have to say I'm impressed with the rate of your improvement,_" Emiya said with a hint of pride, _"though that doesn't mean I'm going to be letting you off easy once you get into UA,_" the humor in his tone was underlined by a seriousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_You know I kind of expected for your friend to at least wake up early for today,_" Emiya said as Izuku stared at his phone with a sigh before sending Mina a message he'd meet her inside.

"Well she wouldn't be Mina if she didn't always surprise you somehow," he said with a chuckle taking a step forward, eyes widening as he tripped. Moving to catch himself only to feel a light tap on his back as he stopped in midair, hands on his shoulders. He felt weightless as he was moved back onto his feet and he felt his weight return, finding himself facing an auburn-haired girl with a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that," she said holding her hands together in front of her, "I know you're not supposed to use your quirk on people without asking, but I figured it would be bad luck to fall before the entrance exams," she played with her hands as Izuku smiled back.

"Thanks for the help," he said ignoring Emiya's laughter, "I'm Izuku Midoriya," he offered his hand which she took a small blush on her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you Midoriya I'm Ochaco Uraraka," she said her auburn eyes looking into his grey speckled green.

"Wow Izuku, making the moves on a girl before the entrance exam how bold," Izuku's eyes widened as Mina wrapped each of her arms around his and Uraraka necks pulling them into a group hug with a huge grin on her face, "I'm Mina Ashido...but you can just call me Mina," she looked at each of them with a grin as they both blushed, before pulling back with a giggle.

"I wasn't,"

"We weren't,"

They both tried to deny Mina's claim only to stop as they realized they were speaking at the same time. Mina laughed only for them to be pulled from the moment by a blue-haired examine with glasses.

"Hey, you three!" He said pointing at them from his spot in front of the doors, "This is no time for horsing around! We are about to participate in an exam that will solidify our future as heroes!" he said voice full of conviction as he started to ramble on about the responsibilities of being heroes and proper attitude to have before an exam. Mina and Izuku shared a short look before sighing with Izuku turning to Uraraka with an apologetic look.

"We should probably head inside," he looked to the other teen who was still speaking, "I don't think he's going to be done anytime soon," and with a nod from her they headed inside, unnoticed by the still speaking teen who had turned his attention to a short ball haired teen who'd been trying to flip another's skirt.

After signing in and getting their seating placements, they split up after wishing each other good luck with the exams but not before Mina told a still red-faced Uraraka that they should hang out after the exam leaving Izuku to pat her shoulder with sympathy knowing that Mina had set her sights on her.

After a couple of hours of exams, Izuku found himself and then other participants in a huge room seated next to his former childhood friend Bakugo. After the slime villain incident, he'd been ignoring Izuku only giving some glances at the bandaged covered arm before huffing and turning out his presence. Giving a glance to his former friend Izuku let out a sigh before turning his attention to the front of the room as the pro hero Present Mic took center stage as he started to explain the practical portion of the exam.

"_So automated enemies...I wonder if that's the only part of the test," _Emiya mused as Izuku studied the handout given out, _"there has to be more than that….I mean there is more to being a hero than beating a superior number of enemies,"_ Izuku nodded to himself turning his attention to the blue-haired teen from earlier who interrupted Present Mic as he mentioned a fourth opponent worth no points, _"so that's what it is,"_ Emiya said with an understanding tone ignoring Izuku's questions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Izuku stepped off the bus that had taken his group of examines to their testing grounds, looking at the massive fake city created by the number one hero school.

_"I'm impressed they have enough funds to make at least four faux city blocks a year,"_ Emiya chimed in as Izuku stretched, making sure his red and green tracksuit didn't impede his movement.

"_I hear they change the exams every year,_" Izuku thought before noticing Uraraka looking at the testing grounds looking overwhelmed. Making his way to talk to her he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to find it attached the same glasses-wearing teen from earlier.

"It's not very heroic to try and sabotage another examine," he said fixing his glasses as Izuku stared at him dryly. "It unbecoming of an insp-" he started to say only to be interrupted by Izuku.

"And it's not heroic to ignore someone in need," Izuku said pulling his hand off his shoulder and moving next to Uraraka who was looking down at the ground with worry. "Hey Uraraka how are you holding up," he said making her jump, quickly turning to face him, eyes widening in recognition.

"Midoriya, " she said letting out a shaking breath holding her chest, "you scared me," she said with a pout making Izuku chuckle and scratch his cheek.

"Sorry… I just couldn't help but notice you were looking overwhelmed and figured you could use a friendly face," he said smiling slightly as she seemed to lose some of the tension in her shoulders. "Besides I'm sure you're going to do great in the exam," he said honestly. Uraraka opened her mouth to ask a question only to be interrupted by Present Mic.

"And now what you have all been waiting for let the exams…..start!" the loud hero shouted, most of the group staring at him.

Letting his mana run through his body, reinforcing it he gave Uraraka a friendly push. Giving her a slight nod as she looked to him, he took off into the fake city tracing Kanshou and Bakuya as a robot popped out in front of him. Cutting through it with a single slash, he looked at the skyline of the city nodding to himself before taking to the rooftops, making his way to the tallest building while switching to a bow taking shots at any robot that tried to impede him. Spotting a few of the examines struggling his fired as he made his way up the building aiming to give them openings instead of stealing their points.

Within minutes he found the city spread out below him, breathing in and out slowly as he took aim, his mana enchanted sight aiding him as he started taking out robots every shot hitting their target. Clearing his mind and focusing on his task he took down robot after robot with Emiya keeping track of his point total.

"_You know you would have more points if you didn't help other examines,"_ Emiya said as he created an opening for the blue-haired teen who hadn't seen the robot coming from above. Ignoring Emiya's statement Izuku kept firing arrows, keeping his eyes out for the zero-pointer mentioned earlier. A smile crossed his face as he saw Uraraka take out a group of two pointers.

_"Izuku!"_ Emiya shouted pulling him from his musing as the building started to shake, a robotic arm erupting from the building. Pushing his mana enchanted body to its limits he took a running jump off the building, curling into a ball as he smashed through the window of another building, rolling to his feet and running through the building as the shaking got worse. Jumping through another window and landing on the street he looked to see what he could only assume to be the zero-pointer, eyes winding at the sheer size of it as it destroyed a building with a single strike raining debris everywhere forcing Izuku to dodges some of the concrete chunks flying through the air.

"_It's too big to take out with regular arrows...I recommend a small retreat,"_ Emiya said with Izuku nodding in agreement moving to retreat.

"Someone please help," he heard through all the sounds of destruction bringing him to a complete stop, looking through the dust created by the massive robot to see Uraraka trapped under some rubble trying desperately to move as the zero-pointer seemed to zero in on her taking a step towards her. He could see the fear on her face as it approached and without thought, he rushed forward eyes like steel.

Within seconds he was in front of a wide eyes Uraraka staring down the zero-pointer.

"I **a**m **t**h**e bon**e of **my s**w**o**r**d**," he said, his voice taking on a dual-tone as his bow formed in his bandaged hand, the zero-pointer pulling an arm back preparing to strike. "S**te**el i**s m**y b**od**y, **fire** is **m**y **blood**," he felt his bandaged arm burn, the feeling spreading through his body as he focused on his need to stop the zero pointer...to protect Uraraka. Drawing back the bow's string he found what he was looking for among the sea of swords that came to mind as the street was filled with a blue hue as his mana gave form what was on his mind, a sword twisted very much like a drill forming in his hand before condensing into the shape of an arrow red mana leaking from it.

The robot brought its arm forward the air pressure being felt by an unflinching Izuku, his glowing at the amount of mana he was using.

"**Caladbolg!**" He shouted, firing the noble phantasm, the world becoming quite before the top half of zero-pointer and it's approaching arm disintegrated, the clouds disappearing from the sky from the force of it.

Pulling his attention away from the remains of the zero-pointer and trying to ignore the burning feeling thought out his magic circuits, he turned his attention to a wide-eyed Uraraka. Wincing as he moved, he pulled the piece of rubble off her, offering her his hand with a small smile.

"How did you," she started to say, taking his hand wincing as she stepped on her previously trapped leg. Pulling her arm over his shoulder to help her walk he gave a weak chuckle as he turned to find the other examines staring at them just as the finishing bell sounded.

"Let's just say it's complicated," he said as they made their way to the other examines who were gathered around an elderly woman, wearing a nurse uniform who glared at him as she finished with a patient and made her way towards them.

"What have you stabbed this time," she said looked to a sheepish Izuku who scratched his cheek before setting Uraraka down slowly on a piece of rubble.

"Nothing this time," he said with a weak chuckle as she extended her lips kissing his forehead, the burning feeling abating as a wave of tiredness crashed into him. Turning her attention to Uraraka she gave her a quick kiss on the arm and a handful of gummies, giving him one last glare before moving on.

"What did she mean by stabbed?" Uraraka asked giving a glance at his bandaged arm, yawning as she stood up looking down at her leg with wonder.

"My quirk lets me create things," Izuku said eyes wondering to the sky, "I may have accidentally created knives under my skin when practicing it," he said wincing with her, as the memory of trying to use Emiya's aria flashing through his mind as he clenched his bandaged arm getting a look from her.

"Is that why you wear that bandage?" She asked before blushing, "sorry it's none of my business, is it?" She said chuckling weakly as she poked her fingers together. Izuku just chuckled giving her a shake of his head.

"With the interest, Mina has in you, I'm pretty sure I can already count you as a friend," he said still chuckling as Uraraka gave him a curious look, "she has a way of getting someone out of their shell and befriending them," he said with some admiration, remembering how she'd befriend Eri...and himself. Moving to answer her question he was interrupted by a growl, a blush appearing on Uraraka's face as she grabbed her stomach. "How about we join up with Mina and get something to eat first, " he said noticing that the examines were already being released, "then I'll answer your questions, " she nodded hesitantly as they made their way out of the faux city quickly being ushered by to the buses to gather their things.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Izuku smiled as he looked at the drill shaped sword in his hand while Eri laid on his bed coloring in a coloring book that his mom had gotten her recently, a smile on her face.

"_So you can use the first part of the aria without any negative side effects,_" Emiya said as Izuku stood up, stretching before setting the blade on a shelf, "_hopefully we'll still have the time to improve your magecraft once your first term in UA begins_,"

"We don't even know if I got in," Izuku said receiving a huff from Emiya.

"_From what I counted you had around ninety-five points,_" he said as Izuku's phone notified him, he had a message, smiling as he opened the group chat he'd made with Mina and Uraraka finding that they both had passed, quickly sending them congratulations as Emiya continued to talk, "_see? if they passed then you definitely had to have passed Izuku,_" he said with a tone of finality. Setting his phone down, he heard his mom's feet pounding on the wood flooring as she pushed the door open.

"It's here, it's here!" She said holding it high before handing it to Izuku, giving him a worried look as he traced a small blade, opening the letter causing a small device to drop out. Looking at the small device he moved to touch it only for a hologram to be projected by it without warning causing Eri and his mom to jump as the image of All Might in his heroic form dressed in a suit appeared.

"**I am here as a projection!" **He shouted a wide smile on his face. "**Young Midoriya you have taken my expectations and blown them out of the water!**" video of the exam stated to play drawling gasp from Eri and his mom. "**You have ranked the highest in the practical exam UA history with a score of ninety-seven!**" The image changed to show a chart with the top ten scores with Izuku being number one, a smile forming on his face as he saw that Mina and Uraraka had managed to make it on the top ten." **but that's not all!**" The chart changed showing a second set of scores, "**there is a second part of the exam...hero points! These additional points have raised your score of ninety-seven to a whopping one hundred and fifty-seven! A record that even surpassed my own!**" All Might smiled raising a hand, "**Welcome young Midoriya to your hero academia!**"

Izuku stared as the hologram disappeared eyes shining with unshed tears as his mom pulled him into a tight hug, followed by an excited Eri.

"_Well...Izuku," Emiya said to himself looking at his surroundings, the mental scape that was his unlimited blade works that had slowly begun fading since he'd been attached to Izuku," hope I can stick around to see where your path takes you….will you accomplish our impossible dream?" _


	3. Chapter 3: Room For Improvement

**Chapter 3: Room For Improvement**

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update, kind of hit a roadblock on both my fics, plus with the whole situation going on right now and my computer crapping out it's been an eventful few months. To be honest I'm gonna have to do a whole new storyboard for both stories...I kinda went off-script saving Eri as early as I did, so yeah...I don't know when you can expect a new chapter, but I hope you enjoy this one and look forward to the next. Thank you for your patience. **

Izuku huffed for breath, lowering his projected bow, releasing the mana giving it form and letting it fade while, looking around the room, to see all the targets in the room destroyed or riddled with arrows. The young hero found his attention drawn to All Might who stood in the center of the training room, clapping his hands with a smile on his face before he was engulfed in smoke, revealing his true form as he walked towards his student.

"I have to say young Midoriya, you continue to impress!" All Might said with a grin, looking around the room, eyes roaming over the targets in the room before turning his attention back to Izuku, patting his shoulder where there was a tear in his shirt "Not only did you manage to keep up with my movements and land some hits on me, but you also managed to hit each target in their center," he said, his voice full of pride.

Izuku looked around the room, looking to the targets and back to his teacher before shaking his head with a wry smile on his face and a determined look in his eyes, "I could have done better," he said, getting a chuckle out of the number one hero.

"I have no doubt you'll continue to improve my boy," All Might said looking to his watch before nodding to himself, looking back to Izuku who looked ready to go again, giving him a shake his head, "Sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this short," he said with a small smile at the disappointed look in Izuku's eyes, patting the young man on the shoulder, "After all today is the Opening Ceremony, and I would rather not make Nezu or you mother angry by tiring you out before the exam," he said with a smile as Izuku nodded pausing looking up to a slowly paling All Might.

"What do you mean exam?" Izuku asked as All Might was looking around, fear in his eyes before he moved closer to his student voice dropping to a whisper.

"Well you see..." the number one hero paused looking around before continuing, "I decided to take you advice and do some studying to prepare myself for teaching," he patted his back pocket, before pulling out a book '_Teaching for dummies_' filled to the brim with notes, looking as if it'd been looked through multiple times a day. Opening it to a page he showed it to Izuku, "As you can see it recommends getting to know you coworkers so I did some digging and found that one of my fellow teachers has a certain habit," he looked around again before continuing, "Every year that he's taught here, he has expelled a student on the day of the entrance exam...last year however he expelled the entire class,"

Izuku's eyes widened as Emiya let out a chuckle, "_Wow kid, you really do have my kind of luck,"_ he said before letting Izuku focus on All Might who was watching his student with worry. Shaking his head, Izuku looked to All Might with unrestrained curiosity.

"Can he do that?" he asked, receiving a nod from All Might as they made their way out of the gym and off of school grounds.

"UA is the top-ranked hero school," All Might said his shoulders lowering as he relaxed though his tone remained serious, "While that means UA has raised its standards due to expectations, we can't catch every bad egg," at Izuku's inquisitive look he elaborated, "You have noticed that there are some who passed with only villains points correct?" he asked getting a quick nod before continuing, "While that's not a bad thing there are some who don't embody the ideas of UA….while some teachers use the first term to determine who is not hero material, he uses the first day," All Might said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm guessing I'm in his class?" Izuku said, getting a small nod from his teacher, letting out a sigh he looked to the ground before he looked to All Might, with a smirk similar to his other teacher, "Then I'll have to show that I deserve to be a hero," he said as All Might nodded back with a big grin.

"I'm sure you'll blow away expectations, Young Midoryia," All Might said with a smile as they got into his car, Izuku's grey speckled eyes shining with determination.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Izuku smiled, looking to his reflection in the mirror as he straightened the tie of his UA uniform, nodding to himself once it seemed straight.

"_Well at least the school uniform is more interesting than I wore during high school,"_ Archer said, getting a nod of agreement from Izuku. Turning to make sure he had everything he smiled softly as he saw Eri laying on his bed, coloring with a smile on her face. Walking over to see what she was coloring he let out a chuckle seeing it was a picture of apple trees, most of the apples she had colored were red while there was a green one every once in a while.

Eri hearing Izuku looked up with a smile on her face, which turned into a small frown as she saw his uniform. "You got to go back to school don't you Izu?" she asked, getting a small nod which made her huff and look away, "But, you're already a hero Izu," she said softly sitting back and pulling her knees to her chest, the red bandages on her arms that she's taken to wearing getting his attention. Izuku smiled softly patting Eri's head as he took a seat on his bed.

"I know I'm your hero Eri, but I've still got to go to school," he said softly ruffling her hair as he paused for a second before smiling, "What if I made you some candied apples for dessert tonight?" he said smirking as her eyes widened and a bit of drool fell from her lips.

"Really?!" she asked with shining eyes, her face breaking out into a smile as she pulled him into a hug.

"So are you going to let me go to school?" he asked, feeling her nod against his shoulder as she hugged him tighter before pulling back, eyes still shining with excitement at the promise of candied apples as she went back to coloring. Smiling at his little sister Izuku rechecked his room before nodding to himself, patting Eri's head again before stepping out of his room. Making his way to the front door of his apartment he saw All Might in his Toshiro Yagi form trying desperately to reject his mom's offer of a prepared lunch.

"I couldn't possibly impose," the number one hero said wilting under his mother's stare, Izuku smiled as he stood unnoticed behind the scared looking All Might, "I'm sure it's delicious, but.." he stopped talking as Inko grabbed his hand and made him hold the boxed lunch.

"You've really helped Izuku," she said her smile brightening, "I can't ever remember him looking so happy and I cannot thank you and All Might enough," she said to the number one, before taking notice of Izuku moving past the frozen All Might as she pulled Izuku into a hug eyes full of love and pride as she fixed his tie.

"You have everything Izuku?" she asked, getting a small nod, "Make sure to do you best okay.." she paused before pulling him into another hug whispering into his ear voice full of nothing but love, "You become the best hero you can be okay?" she said Izuku's eyes widening slightly before he nodded, hugging his mom back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_You know I have to say that I'm further impressed,"_ Emiya stated as they stood outside the classroom 1-A. "_Your friend continues to surprise me with her inability to keep track of time,"_ Izuku chuckled defeatedly as she checked his phone for the time again before sliding it back into his pocket.

"...Mina has many talents," he said dejectedly, before returning to look at his phone, looking up current hero news. Izuku paused his browsing as he saw an article talking about All Might. He winced as he saw them talking about the decrease in the amount of time he was in the public eye.

_"Well he was quite the showboat," _Emiya said as Izuku read the article_, " I would be surprised if no one noticed,"_ Izuku nodded agreeing with Emiya before someone tapped his shoulder pulling him from his reading and making him jump.

"Really Izu, playing on your phone right outside of class," Mina said with a smirk as Uraraka waved unenthusiastically behind her, tiredly rubbing her eye.

Giving his pink friend a look he slid his phone into his pocket. "What did you do to Uraraka?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything…." Mina said, her eyes darting back and forth as she let out a nervous chuckle.

Turning to his other friend she let out a yawn before speaking, "She said since my apartment is closer to UA than her house she wanted to walk to school with me…..so she stayed the night and made me watch horror movies all night with her," Uraraka finished her explanation with another yawn as Mina continued to chuckle nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry," Mina said to the sleepy girl who merely nodded before letting loose another yawn.

Reaching into his backpack Izuku handed Uraraka a thermos full of coffee, " This should wake you up," giving Izuku a small smile, she focused her attention on the thermos, making her way into the classroom leaving Izuku and Mina in the hall.

"Didn't you get my text?" Izuku asked, having texted Mina the information they'd learned about the teacher.

"In my defense you didn't text it till around six," she said weakly pausing as they heard some shouting from the classroom before focusing back on Izuku who looked to the classroom with a look of defeat. "You okay Izu?" She asked, getting a slow nod as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just realizing that I do have E ranked luck," he said before they were interrupted by a cough.

Looking towards the sound they found themselves facing what looked to be a giant caterpillar. They watched, eyes wide as it wiggled on the floor sliding the door open silently and somehow gesturing them to follow them in. Following it into the room they saw Uraraka still drinking from the thermos, and watched as it crawled to the front of the room before it stood up, revealing it to be someone in a sleeping bag. A tired voice came from the now human-shaped sleeping bag.

"Everyone, be quiet and sit down," the man said, the classroom became silent, Mina and Izuku moved to their desk sitting down as the man's eyes tracked them before returning to look at the class as a whole.

"It took you too long to listen...if you want to have any hope at being a hero you better be ready to listen when I tell you to do something." The man paused, reaching a hand out of the sleeping bag and into one of the drawers of the teacher's desk pulling out a bottle of juice which the man drunk before continuing, " I am Shota Aizawa…..now get dressed in the gym uniforms that are inside the desks and meet me out on field one," he said before heading out ignoring the classes many questions.

"_I might enjoy this class,"_ Emiya said, getting a sigh from Izuku.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Does anybody want to guess why I gathered you here?" Aizawa asked, looking at the students now dressed in UA gym uniforms.

A girl with black eyes and bangs covering the right side of her face raised her hand. Aizawa paused looking at a tablet he pulled from his sleeping bag. "Momo Yaoyorozu," he said, glancing at her before gesturing for her to answer.

"Some sort of exam?" She asked, getting a nod from the man.

"UA is the top hero school, and as such it is my job to make sure you are worthy of becoming heroes," his eyes scanned over the class, "or if your wasting the school's time and should be replaced with someone more deserving," he smiled wide, eyes wide open, " the student with the lowest score on this test will be expelled….though if you think you can float by, just doing the bare minimum then I will expel you without hesitation," the class became deadly silent. Looking down at the tablet in his hand he nodded, pulling a tennis ball from his pocket, "Izuku Midoriya, " he gestured to the green-haired archer to stand next to him in the center of a circle on the field, handing Izuku the tennis ball.

"Tell me Midoriya what was your furthest throw during standardized testing?" Aizawa asked.

"65 meters," Izuku said, getting a nod from Aizawa.

"Good, now I want you to use your quirk," Aizawa took a step back, "you cannot leave the circle,"

Izuku closed his eyes, activating his circuits and letting his mana reinforce his body to the limit, his circuits visible under his skin as he continued to use more and more mana. Then he focused on reinforcing the ball, making it as strong as he could before reaching back then throwing the ball with enough force to make it nothing but a speck in just a few seconds.

"632 me-" Aizawa started to say only to pause as Izuku formed a bow and aimed, forming a red arrow as he drew the bowstring back, his mana visible as he overloaded it with mana. Then he fired and within seconds the field a few meters down was engulfed in an explosion as Aizawa turned his attention back to the tablet, a small smirk on his face, "789 meters," he turned the tablet to show the rest of the class.

"Deku!" Izuku's focus shifted to an angry Bakugo who charged at him, explosions going off in his hands. However, his charge at Izuku ended when Aizawa stepped forward, and he found himself bound, staring at his hands with wide eyes. Izuku's eyes widened in recognition.

"You're Eraserhead!" He said excitedly wincing as the man's glare moved to him for a second before returning to the angry blond.

"Katsuki Bakugo, I don't care about your past, or that you have a strong quirk," his eyes narrowed, " if you think I'd sit back and let you interrupt my class then you're free to leave," the bindings fell away from Bakugo who seemed to relax as little explosions came from his palm. Aizawa's attention turned to the rest of the class, "That goes for all of you, I expect you to act as aspiring heroes would or you can leave," he gave them one last glare before stepping back and calling up the next person.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Izuku fell to the ground gasping for breath, his body spent after being pushed to the limit.

_"You know you could have taken it easy and still gotten at least in the middle of the scoreboard,"_ Emiya said as Izuku looked up to see himself in fourth place behind Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, and Iida.

_"..."_ Izuku remained silent as he watched Aizawa wrap up a crying student named Mineta, the word harem being used more than once.

"It seems you lot aren't hopeless after all," he looked to Mineta currently wrapped in his bindings before looking to the class, " I expect you to continue to push yourselves….it will only get tougher from here….you can expect a new member of your class tomorrow, " he started to drag the one expelled student towards the main office building, pausing, "I expect to find you changed back into your uniforms and waiting quietly for me in the homeroom...we have an orientation to get through,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They're so pretty," Izuku smiled at Eri's words as he finished with candied apples, looking at the other snacks he'd made, balancing the tray with apples as he picked up the plate with the others. Making his way out of the small kitchen he found himself being watched by his four guests as he set the plates down, handing a candied apple to a happy Eri.

"You are a man of many talents aren't you Midoriya?" Iida asked as he picked up some green tea cookies to eat with his tea, while Mina picked a candied apple up, and Uraraka and Yaoyorozu ate some daifuku.

"If Izu didn't want to be a hero, I could easily see him being a chief," Mina said as she took a bite of her apple, Eri having taken a seat next to Mina munched on her apple with a wide smile, pieces of candy and apple going unnoticed on her cheeks.

"I'm kinda glad he's not a chief….I'd eat his food every day," Uraraka said, picking up another daifuku. Mina looked at Uraraka with a smirk.

"So what you're saying is Izu would be the perfect wife," she gestured to the apron Izuku was wearing, "I mean come on he pulls off the apron," Mina said to nods from everyone, as Izuku sighed, taking a drink of his tea as he ate some of his cookies looking to the duo that had joined their trio.

"So I know that I invited Iida, but how'd you get invited, Yaoyorozu?" He asked, getting a nervous chuckle from her.

"Well I was going to head home and study, but Ash-"

"Mina." Yaoyorozu paused at Mina's interruption.

"...Mina said pulling a bike from my stomach made me….' badass' and she said we should hangout...then she dragged me here," she said with a mirthless chuckle. Izuku looked at Mina with an unimpressed look as she laughed weakly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Um….sorry?" Mina said as Izuku palmed his face and Uraraka patted Yaoyorozu's arm, giving her a sympathetic look.

"She grows on you….eventually," Uraraka said to her before the room became silent with the occasional happy sigh from Eri who finished her apple leaning tiredly against Mina.

The silence was broken by the sound of the door opening, Inko dressed in a black dress followed by All Might in his Toshiro Yagi form in a suit, the teens went unnoticed by the pair, their attention only on each other. Inko laughed at something All Might said her body moving closer to the number one hero.

"Wow Ms. Midoriya I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Mina said with a wide grin on her face, the two adults jumping as they turned to face their audience.

"Uh…." Inko stared eyes wide at the five children, while All Might looking everywhere but at Izuku.

"...Damn it, Mina, " Uraraka said quietly before grabbing another daifuku.


	4. Chapter 4: Heroes and Villains Part 1

**Chapter 4: Heroes and Villains Part 1**

**AN: Long time no see...or read no really sure, sorry for the slow updates on this story, just coming up with ideas is easy...putting it into writing while other story ideas won't leave you alone is a struggle. Originally I wanted to include the entire Hero/Villian exercised in one chapter but have decided to split it to give more attention to the skills Mina's picked up. We'll get to see just how much Izuku's influence has affected our friendly neighborhood pink-haired hero in training. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you guys are staying safe. Be excellent to each other.**

Izuku yawned, having barely stayed awake during Mr. Aizawa's homeroom, head laying on his arms as he looked tiredly around Classroom A-1, spotting an equally tired Uraraka.

"Midoriya! How are you doing this morning?" asked an excited Iida, who received a glare from the green hero in training.

"Well after two hours of Mina asking my Mom and Mr. Toshinori embarrassing questions, we finally got everyone to leave….only for Mina to start a three-way call with Uraraka and me," he said, a groan coming from Uraraka as she turned to look at them, with bags under her eyes. "Then we spent the whole night listening to her gush about how cute my Mom and Mr. Toshinori were together and her trying to come up with names if they were to have a baby," Izuku said, tone dull.

"Are your mother and this Mr. Toshinori that close?" Iida asked, curiosity in his tone.

Izuku sighed, ignoring his teacher's chuckling in his head. "Apparently, it was a spur of the moment thing," he said, leaning back in his chair, hand running through his hair before he shrugged, "To be honest with everything going on I'm still processing," he said with another sigh, Iida giving him a small nod of understanding.

"_To be honest I'm surprised you didn't notice the looks they keep sending each other,_" Emiya said with a chuckle, Izuku groaned. "_I mean it couldn't have been any more obvious than it was,_" his teacher said with a knowing tone. Izuku just lowered his head, bruising his face in his arms, trying to block out his Teacher's chuckles and Iida's look of pity.

"Hey Izu!" shouted an excited Mina making Izuku jump in his seat, a thud from his side telling him the Uraraka more than likely had the same response. "Whatcha and Iida talking about?" she asked, head tilted to the side.

"Midoriya were merely discussing hi-" Iida went to answer only to be silenced as Izuku covered his mouth, sending the glasses teen a glare. Removing his hand once he got a look of understanding from Iida he turned towards Mina.

"We were just trying to figure out what we'd be doing today," Izuku said pausing as MIna smirked quickly moving closer to him with eyes sparkling.

"I know what we're doing," she said with a grin, Iida, and Izuku sharing a brief look before turning to her.

"And how do you know?" Izuku asked.

"I might have seen All Might and the principle chatting in the hallway…..and maybe I listened in a bit?" she said, rubbing the back of her neck with an embarrassed look on her face.

"It's very rude to listen in on others' conversations," Iida said before he went on a small tangent about how heroes should act and such, Mina and Izuku tuning him out almost immediately, continuing to talk amongst themselves.

"So what are we doing?" Izuku asked curiously, Mina giving him a sly grin.

"I don't know," she said, playing coy, her grin turning to a smirk, "I may be a bit too hungry to rem-" she started to say, only for Izuku to sigh and reach into his bag, pulling out a bento and handing to an excited Mina.

"Happy now?" he said, watching with a small smile as she did a small dance, rubbing her face against the bento with a smile.

"Of course!" she said loudly. Uraraka who had just managed to fall asleep shot up, sending a glare at Mina who merely waved the bento at her with a grin.

"So what are we doing today?" Izuku asked Mina, turned her attention back to him, opening her mouth to answer.

"**I am walking through the door like a normal person!**" came a familiar voice as the classroom door slid open, All Might walking into the room and being greeted by gasps of awe from most of the students.

The students who had been standing quickly found their seats as the number one hero made his way to the front of the class.

"All Might is so cool," said a guy with spiky red hair.

"_...this is going to be so fun,_" Emiya said with barely concealed laughter at All Might's entrance, Izuku bruins his face in his hand in embarrassment.

"_The number one hero everybody!_" he thought to himself as the teacher pulled out some index cards.

"**Hello class,**" he said reading from the cards, most of the class still looking at him with awe, "**Today you will be taking part in an exercise that will split you into two teams of two, one will be heroes and the other villains,**" he flipped to another card, "**The villains will have a makeshift bomb that the heroes will have to capture within a set time limit,**" he flipped to another card, "**The teams will be chosen randomly to simulate what it would be like to work with others in the field,**" he tapped the cards against the desk in front of the room a wide grin on his face, "**But first, you have to suit up,**" pushing a button on the desk, the wall on the far side of the room shifted showing there to be lockers in the walls, each with a nameplate above them, "**You'll find that your locker number is the same as the number on your student I.D,**" he said with a nob before looking sheepish, "**Now I will be leaving you in the capable hands of my assistant a Mr. Toshinori at training grounds Beta,**" he looked across the room, with seriousness, "**Know that his decisions are mine and should you cause trouble he has permission to administer punishments as he sees fit,**" for a brief second his attention is on Bakugo before he looks at the class, "**On another note, I believe your new classmate is already waiting at the training grounds….don't keep him and Mr. Toshinori waiting,**" All Might gave the class a nod before leaving the room.

"_I may have been wrong about his teaching abilities,_" Emiya said with disbelief, Izuku nodding to himself in agreement, "_...though the index cards kind of ruined it a bit,_" the heroic spirit said, Izuku turning as a finger poked him, finding himself facing a curious Mina and Iida, and a tired, but just as curious Uraraka

"Did you know that Mr. Toshinori was going to do All Mghts class?" Mina asked, getting a nid from Izuku as he made his way to his locker to get his costume, ignoring Bakugo as he tried to bump shoulders with him, eyes glaring at him with blatant contempt.

"I knew he was going to do it sometimes….I just didn't expect it on the first day," Izuku said, grabbing the briefcase his costume was in, the students making their way out of the classroom towards the training grounds.

"_He must have used up his time today,_" Izuku thought, getting a 'probably' from his teacher.

"_He isn't' the kind of person to think ahead very much,_" Emiya said, getting a hum of agreement from his student. Izuku watched as Uraraka was pulled by an excited Mina, who kept asking about her costume. Looking down at the briefcase in his hand Izuku smirked.

"Time to take my first steps as a student of U.A," he said, eyes glowing with determination, a hum of agreement coming from his teacher.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello class 1-A," Toshinori said, wearing generic U.A. sweats a grin on his face, "And may I say you're looking sharp!" he said, enthusiastically as the students walked into the training ground with their hero costumes on, his gaze looking at Izuku with pride for a second before he focused back on the entire class.

Izuku looked down at himself, his costume looking very much like Archer's had in his memories with some changes. The black body armor had been replaced with very dark green body armor that covered his chest and his non-bandaged arm, the lines of metal that had decorated Archer's armor were instead a mix of yellow and white in Izuku's showing his respect for his second teacher, he lacked the red mantel that Archer had worn instead having added a small utility belt that held medical supplies as those were something he wouldn't be able to trace. He had thought about adding a utility vest to increase the number of medical supplies he'd be able to carry but realized with his fighting style it would more than likely be destroyed in a prolonged fight.

"Looking good Izu," said a smirking Mina, eyes looking him up and down. Izuku looked towards her, a small smile on his face upon noticing that she'd used some of the suggestions he'd made about her costume. Her original costume idea had been a plain white mask with a skin-tight turquoise and blue camouflage bodysuit, with a jacket and boots with holes in the soles. Her new costume still had the skin-tight bodysuit though it had some protection from bullets and blades sown in, she now had a utility belt much like his, though it held room for two holsters with two stun batons. They were designed to be durable to her acid and capable of bringing down a large elephant if they were slotted together in a staff form, though they would be more than capable of taking down someone by themselves. The small jacket had been replaced with a small yellow vest, pockets capable of being sealed to not affect any of her emergency supplies with her acid. Her boots still had the hole in her soles for her acid, but now had small spikes in the front, to help with climbing as well as to give more damage to her kicks. Her mask had remained mostly the same plain white, though it now functioned more as some head protection as it was made out of a plastic and metal mix, she also now had a pair of goggles on her head, mostly to help in case of water rescues or if she ran across a villain with a sandstorm quirk.

"_You know I'm surprised how well she adapted to using stun batons and the staff,_" Archer said with a conflicted tone."_Imagine if she were to put that much dedication into everything,_" he said with a hit of respect.

"_When Mina put her mind to something she's surprisingly adaptable,_" Izuku said, a fond smile on his face.

"Like what you see?" Mina asked, pulling Izuku away from his thoughts as he focused on her, noticing her cheeks were a slightly darker pink than the rest of her. Realizing that he'd been openly staring Izuku blushed, he opened his mouth to apologize.

"Yes, sorry," he said, before pausing eyes widening as he realized he'd answered her question without thinking, Emiya laughing in his head. Mina's cheeks pinkened more before she coughed looking away from Izuku and to a smirking Uraraka who'd hear the whole thing.

"Thanks," Mina said quietly, looking away from Izuku, being saved from the situation as Toshinori cleared his throat getting the still chatting class's attention.

"Okay so I've been told All Might has filled you in on the situation but I will repeat the information just to be sure you understand," he said looking at the class before picking up a tablet from the pedestal in the room. "Your teams and occupations will be chosen at random and then those who are participating will have ten minutes to plan before the exercise begins," he pointed towards a door, "those who aren't chosen will join me in the monitoring room to watch and access their classmate's actions during the exercise to learn from them and hopefully improve yourselves," pushing on the tablet a monitor dropped from the ceiling displaying a list of student names in two brackets one marked heroes and the other villains. "There are three ways to pass the exercise, by capturing the other team with the capture tape that will be provided, capturing the bomb, or if time runs out,"

Looking at the screen Izuku saw that he was part of the first team of heroes with Uraraka while Bakugo and Iida were their opponents as the villains. The green hero in training felt eyes on him, turning to find Bakugo glaring at him with a wide grin on his face.

Toshinori cleared his throat, nodding to the hero and villain teams, "Villain team, you'll find the building the exercise will take place in, to the right, you have ten minutes to prepare for the heroes," he handed capture tape to the two teams along with small comm devices before gesturing to the other students to follow him, sparing a glance at Izuku before leading the students away.

Looking at Uraraka and giving her a nod they headed towards the building.

"So what is the plan?" Uraraka asked.

"Knowing Bakugo, he'll definitely come after me," Izuku said rubbing the back of his neck, "So I'm hoping I can distract him while you sneak into the room with the bomb,"

"Then I'll have to deal with Iida," Uraraka said, looking at the building before looking at Izuku with a shaky grin, "Do you have a plan for that?" She asked, getting a smirk from Izuku, that was very similar to a crimson archer's.

"Depends…..are you afraid of heights?" He asked, eyes narrowed as he looked at the building.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on Deku!" Bakugo yelled, small explosions coming from his palms as he walked down the halls of the building's third floor. "Come on you lying loser!"

A small thud drew Bakugo's attention to a room, running into it he let off an explosion that shook the room and shattered the window. With a wide grin, he peeked in through the doorway hand drawn back, ready to attack, only to be met with a knee to the face as Izuku dropped from the ceiling having used a spear he'd stabbed into the ceiling as a handrail.

"Deku!" Bakugo yelled blood dripping from his nose as he brought his hand up to hit Izuku in the face with an explosion.

Using the speed his reinforcement magic gave his body, Izuku quickly got close to Bakugo, ducking under the blond's grenade shaped gauntlet he quickly struck two quick jabs into Bakugo's stomach before giving him a kick to the chin, dodging into a roll as Bakugo brought his other arm up and left off an explosion that cracked the wall in front of him and filling the room with dust and smoke.

"You coward fight me!" Bakugo yelled as he shook off the blows, letting out explosions at every sound he heard. "Take this seriously!" He yelled, eyes full of rage as he raised his gauntlet and grasping the pin on it with a crazed grin. "Because if you don't I'll blow you to pieces!" He yelled as he pulled the pin, there was a moment of silence before the room was illuminated and there was a loud explosion, that ripped apart the third floor and shattered all the windows, releasing the smoke that had filled the room.

Huffing as he lowered his smoking gauntlet, Bakugo looked around the room with a grin at the destruction he'd caused.

"Young Bakugo!," came the voice of Toshinori from a slightly scratched but none the worse for wear speaker, "You will refrain from using that attack again during this exercise, or I will be forced to disqualify you!"

Rolling his eyes at the teacher's words he merely smirked, "Come on! There's no way h-" he tried to speak only to barely dodge a leg heading for his head from behind.

"You dodged that," Izuku said with a hint of surprise, before tracing his usual two blades, both with dulled edges. "Let's see how you do with this!" He yelled, bringing his blades forwards and putting Bakugo on the defensive.

Bakugo tried to get a good shot at Izuku only for his strikes to be parried, Izuku too close to use his strongest blast. Purposely swinging too far he managed to surprise Izuku with a backhand followed up with an explosion empowered first to the stomach that sent the green-haired sword user skitting across the hall.

Pulling his arms back, Izuku threw both his blades at a surprised Bakugo who quickly dodged with a grin.

"What too scared to get close again," he said, before rushing the unarmed Izuku who smirked back, projecting copies of the same blades he'd threw, raising an arm to protect his face from one of Bakugo's explosions, he blocked a knee with the flat of his blade before using his reverse grip on the blade to slam the hilt into Bakugo's chin.

Bakugo feeling his head ringing let off the strongest explosion he could from his palms, the walls around them caved in, and the floor shattered sending them to the second.

Moving away from Izuku he smirked while ignoring the yelling coming from the comms in his ear. "There's no way you're getting the bomb Deku, you lose!"

Smirking, Izuku tapped his earpiece four times, getting three taps back.

"You're right I'm not," Izuku said with a grin before quickly tracing a bow, Bakugo raised his arms, gauntlets crossed. His eyes winded as Izuku aimed at the ceiling with a grin on his face. "But, that's why we have teammates," focusing his mana Izuku, reaching into Unlimited Blade Works reaching out for the sword he'd need, mana forming a blade. "_**I am the bone of my sword,"**_ he thought as a black blade formed in his free hand as he pulled back the bow's string, red mana pouring off it.

"_**Hrunting!"**_ He thought, aiming for the corner of the building and letting it go, just as Bakugo jumped towards him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Uraraka sat on the roof of the building, the grappling hook that Izuku had traced for her to get there held in her hand while the other rested on her stomach as she winced.

"I hope this works," she muttered, before the building shook again, stronger than last time, as something shot through the rooftop across from her. Realizing it was Izuku's signal she quickly tapped her fingers together releasing her quirk. Quickly using the grappling hook to climb down beside one of the top floor's broken windows, she watched as Izuku's plan came to fruition, the ceiling of the room caved in as a massive sword that had been held in the air by her quirk ripped through it and the building with ease. Jumping through the window as Iida stared in disbelief at the massive sword she jumped onto the bomb a loud buzzer sound going off as she touched it.

"Hero team wins!" came Toshinori's surprised sounding voice from the speakers throughout the building.

Iida pulled his attention away from the massive sword and looked at Uraraka as she with clear disbelief. And like the shattering of glass, the massive blade shattered leaving a massive hole going through the whole building.

Rubbing the back of her neck and feeling uncomfortable at Iida's stare she chuckled, "Izuku thought it'd be fun," she said to silence.


End file.
